


A True Omega

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, forced omegaization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: Two days ago, Ronon had been a free man. Then the slavers had caught him and brought him here, to this man. King Dunstan, the alpha king of Liral. Ronon had heard stories of this man. But it was not his rule that sent a chill down Ronon’s spine. It was his rumored harem of omegas, omegas who had once been alphas.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 180
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	A True Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yen/gifts).

"How is it going?"

Ronon paused, muscles still taut as he pulled against the ropes holding him. The betas on the other end of those ropes strained to hold the struggling alpha still.

"He's resisting, my lord," one of the betas - the one who kept trying to force vile potions down Ronon's throat - replied.

Two days ago, Ronon had been a free man. Then the slavers had caught him and brought him here, to this man. King Dunstan, the alpha king of Liral. Ronon had heard stories of this man. But it was not his rule that sent a chill down Ronon’s spine. It was his rumored harem of omegas, omegas who had once been alphas.

"Ha, never send a beta to do an alpha’s job," Dunstan chuckled. “I will help you.”

A low growl filled the room. It was feral and loud. It was only when the betas shrank away from him that Ronon realized the noise was coming from him.

Dunstan, however, was unphased. He waded through his beta servants, snapping at them to hold Ronon tighter. He grabbed Ronon's head, one hand on his forehead, pulling him against his stomach to immobilize him. He dug the thumb and forefinger of his other hand into the fleshy part of Ronon's cheeks, forcing his jaw open.

"Now," Dunstan ordered when the beta with the potions hesitated. The beta rushed forward, pouring the vile liquid into Ronon’s mouth. Dunstan forced Ronon’s mouth closed. He released Ronon’s forehead, using his now free hand to massage Ronon’s throat, forcing him to swallow.

"That was not so bad, was it?" Dunstan said, letting go of Ronon.

Ronon gasped, falling forward towards the floor. He begged his body to reject the potion, but he knew It was too late. It was just a matter of time until he became one of Dunstan's omega whores.

Dunstan walked around Ronon, admiring the man. “Do you think he’s ready?” Dunstan asked, already undoing the laces on his trousers.

Ronon grunted as Dunstan pulled him up by the hair. He was smacked across the cheek with Dunstan’s flaccid cock.

“Open wide, slut,” Dunstan growled.

Ronon did the only thing that made sense. He opened his mouth, letting Dunstan shove his cock into his mouth. Then he bit down.

It was worth it. Dunstan swore, smacking Ronon across the face hard enough to send him to the floor.

“It would seem not,” the potion master beta said dryly. “We haven’t administered the heat inducer yet.” He held up a vial of purple liquid.

“Give me that,” Dunstan snarled, grabbing the vial out of the beta’s hand.

“Just a few drops,” the beta warned.

Dunstan growled. He grabbed Ronon by the chin, forcing his mouth open, before pouring the whole vial down his throat.

Ronon gagged as the bitter liquid hit his tongue. He tried to spit it back out, but Dunstan wouldn’t let him.

“Take him to the harem, give him a goddamn bath,” Dunstan ordered. “He can come beg for my cock when he’s truly ready.”

\-----

Ronon’s skin felt like it was on fire. Every inch of him was too warm, and he ached. He ached to be touched, fucked. There was a strange wetness between his legs. His mind was so cloudy. He didn’t know what he was looking for as he wandered the castle halls.

He ran into a man in the hallway. He couldn’t help the way he groaned, nuzzling against the man’s chest until the scent of the man hit him.

Ronon recoiled. The man was just a beta. Not the source of the sweet scent that dragged him down the hallway.

The man just chuckled, calling Ronon an omega slut, as Ronon stumbled past him. Normally Ronon would put the beta in his place, but he couldn’t be bothered to. He was filled with too much want. Besides, the beta looked much bigger than any beta Ronon had ever seen before, and he ached so much. He wasn’t sure he would win if the beta picked a fight.

He stumbled into a conference room. Betas sat around the table, papers spread out in front of them. Ronon ignored them, however, for the man at the head of the table. The source of the spicy-sweet scent that drew him in.

“Well, well, well,” Dunstan chuckled softly as Ronon stumbled towards him. “We are in the middle of something. I do not have time for your troubles.”

There was a whimper, a whining, and Ronon was shocked to realize those noises were coming from him. They were the sounds of a distressed omega.

Ronon’s legs shook as he continued towards Dunstan. He didn’t know what he was going to do, just that he needed to do something. He fell to his knees, legs no longer able to support him. Leaning forward, he nuzzled Dunstan’s leg. It was enough to alleviate some of the ache in his body, but not nearly what he needed.

He leaned forward, mouthing across the hard line of Dunstan’s cock. He suckled it through the fabric, hands shakily working the king’s trousers open.

“It looks like I may need to draw this meeting to a close early,” Dunstan said. “It seems my omega bitch has gone into heat and needs my attention.”

The betas around the table chuckled, quickly gathering their papers. Ronon was barely aware of them leaving. He had worked Dunstan’s trousers open and drawn out his cock. He groaned as he sunk his mouth down on the cock. He had never tasted a nectar so sweet as the fluid dribbling from Dunstan’s cock.

“Needy little whore, aren’t you?” Dunstan muttered, burying his hand in Ronon’s hair. He pushed Ronon’s head down, forcing him to take more of his cock.

Ronon gagged as the cock hit the back of his throat, but quickly recovered. Sucking an alpha’s cock had always seemed so repulsive to him, but now it came naturally. It dulled the full-body ache, but it wasn’t enough.

Ronon pulled back and tried to climb into Dunstan’s lap.

“No,” Dunstan ordered, pushing Ronon off him. “Not here.”

Ronon whined low in his throat. He needed Dunstan’s cock, more than he needed sustenance or breath. Why was the alpha denying him?

Dunstan stood. He grabbed Ronon’s wrist, pulling him up with him.

Ronon clung to Dunstan as the alpha led him out of the room. Ronon kept trying to stop, pushing Dunstan against the wall, trying to get his leg up around Dunstan’s hips, to get his cock where Ronon needed it.

“Please,” he whimpered.

“Not yet,” Dunstan chuckled. He led Ronon into his bedchambers. “Close your eyes,” he ordered.

Ronon would not dare deny the order of an alpha. He closed his eyes, letting Dunstan position him where he wanted, whimpering as Dunstun pulled his trousers down and his tunic off over his head.

Every nerve in Ronon’s body sang as Dunstan pressed against his back.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Dunstan growled. He grabbed one of Ronon’s thighs, pulling it up, forcing him to spread his legs.

“Ah!” Ronon gasped, feeling Dunstan’s cock slip between his cheeks. He couldn’t help but thrust back against it, desperate to take it within his body.

He whimpered, the cock easily sliding into his body. He kept his eyes clenched closed as Dunstan had ordered as the alpha started to fuck him. He had never felt anything like this; not even taking an omega could feel this good. His cock remained flaccid despite the pleasure coursing through his body.

Dunstan shifted, picking up Ronon, holding him aloft as he fucked him.

“Open your eyes,” Dunstan ordered, each word punctuated with a thrust from his cock.

Ronon did as ordered, unable to disobey.

He whimpered at what he saw. They were standing in front of a mirror. The omega Dunstan was fucking couldn’t be him, could it? No longer was he a strong, broad-chested alpha. Now he was thinner, more shapely, softer. He could swear he had even lost some of his height. While once he had rivaled Dunstan in build, he now looked smaller, weaker.

Like a true omega.

He couldn’t help but stare at the cock disappearing into his body as Dunstan fucked him. The alpha’s cock was huge, so much bigger than Ronon’s was now. The knot at the base of Dunstan’s cock was already swelling. There was no way it was going to fit, and yet Ronon really wanted to try.

He couldn’t help the whimpers and whines that escaped his throat as Dunstan fucked him. Every stroke seemed to hit some special place inside him, driving him wild with pleasure.

“I’m going to knot you,” Dunstan hissed. “Make you into my omega bitch, make you come on my knot. Make you swell with my pups.”

Hours ago, back when Ronon had been an alpha, the very idea of Dunstan breeding him would have enraged Ronon. He would have swung at the alpha, tried to take him out. But now every word punctured his control, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

“Ah!” He gasped as Dunstan gave a particularly hard thrust. There was a moment of pain and then a flash of pleasure as Dunstan’s knot popped through the ring of muscles. Ronon whined low in his throat as Dunstan continued thrusting rubbing his knot against the sensitive nerves in Ronon, throwing him over the edge into orgasm.

He clenched hard around the knot, wailing in pleasure as it continued to stimulate him through his orgasm. It was getting larger, locking their bodies together.

Dunstan grunted, his cock twitching inside of Ronon as he painted his insides with the first gush of come. Dunstan took two stumbling steps, depositing Ronon on the bed, face first.

It took a little maneuvering, but finally Dunstan got them positioned on the bed. Ronon held comfortably in his arms.

Ronon felt sated, comfortable, loved. It was not a feeling he was used to, being held in an alpha’s arms like this. It satisfied some primal part of him, a part that he wasn’t sure was even there yesterday.

They lay there quietly for a while, Dunstan’s hand idly running up Ronon’s side, exploring the flesh that was now more sensitive than it had been when he was an alpha. Each touch helped to grow that ache inside him, waking up the heat that had been sated.

“I’ve been thinking,” Dunstan said. His hips were already starting to stutter against Ronon’s ass, his knot finally popping out of the loosened ring of muscles. “Ronon is not a good name for an omega whore. I think I’ll call you Rhona instead.”

Rhona whimpered, though whether it was over just how much Dunstan controlled his life now or the needy ache that was already growing back to a crescendo, he wasn’t quite sure.


End file.
